


Falling In Love with You

by garnetflames



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Palletshipping, Yaoi, ash/gary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetflames/pseuds/garnetflames
Summary: Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum have known each other ever since they were children. Gary has developed some feelings  for Ash. Gary tried to find someway to tell Ash. He finally found out a way....... read to find out.





	1. Love Hurts

Gary has known Ash for the past 17 years, he was 18. He lived with his grandfather, Professor Oak. Ash always came over to visit the pokemon at the lab or he always trained with Gary.

Before all this happened, the duo hated each other, they were rivals. Ash and Gary went their separate ways and they always argued most of the time. But, they still had a connection of some sort, they spent so much time together but, after Gary started to take his training seriously.... Ash had become Pokemon league Champion.

They spent months almost years without seeing each other. They crossed paths one day, Gary asked Ash out for lunch. They headed to a near by restaurant.

From Gary's perspective, Ash was acting strange that day. Ash would blush every time he looked at Gary. Gary spilled some of his drink on Ash's side of the table. Ash blushed when Gary was wiping off some whip cream that landed on his cheek. The strangest thing was that Pikachu was never on his shoulder, it watched Ash as he couldn't bear looking in the direction that Gary was in. Ash and Gary said their goodbyes and headed to their paths. Gary was always reminded by Ash's smile, his red cheeks. Gary has to find a way to break Ash, but who would help him?


	2. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions all around!

Gary had to find that raven hair again.... he followed Ash and he followed him to Pallet Town.... their home town.. this was where they met. Gary wanted to ask Ash, at the exact spot where they met when they were 4 year olds.

Gary had the perfect idea on asking out Ash. After sometime, Gary managed to get Ash to the sakura tree that they first had their play date with each other. Gary pulled out all of his pokemon and each one of them was holding a sign of some sort. The pokemon got in the order that would spell out the words. Ash blushed and it took him a while for him to read it. It read " Ash Ketchum, will you be my boyfriend?". Ash looked back at Gary and then back at the pokemon and he then realized that Pikachu was in the line. Ash ran to Gary abd kissed Gary's cheek. Gary placed his hands on Ash's sides. Ash gently grabbed Gary's cheeks. Gary planted a kiss on Ash's lips. The pokemon were cheering, they made a huge ruckus and after this Ash answered the question.

" I would love to be your boyfriend, Gary. We've been inseparable since we were kids and now.... my dreams are finally coming true." Ash said as he placed his head on Gary's chest and Gary wrapped his arms around Ash's back. He was so happy to call Ash his now. They were both happy. And they turned to see Delia, Ash's mom on the side lines and she was smiling. She hugged Ash.

" Finally you find someone who's worth it Ash." she said as she looked at Gary and Ash. They had confused faces.

" Wait..... what?" They both said at the same time.


	3. Ash's Birthday and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration of Ash's birthday, in this fanfic, he does get older. And some unfortunate events led to Pikachu going to the Pokemon Center.

" You two love each other. You, Gary tried to impressed my little boy ever since you were 10. When you got your first pokemon. And Ash.... my baby, you loved him ever since you were kids." Delia said as she turned to both teens. The two teens turned to each other and hugged each other. They were so happy.

Several months later, almost 9 months it was Ash's birthday and Gary had everything planned out. Later that day... Ash came home with Gary after their night on the streets. Ash opened the door, and people came out and yelled out ' Surprise'. Ash was surprised and he hugged everyone there and they all said it was Gary's idea. Ash kisses Gary and all you hear in the background is ' Get a room!' Gary just told him to shut up. Time passed and it was 11o'clock, Ash was opening his presents when Gary decides that it was time. He was wearing a tuxedo and he walked to a stage that was placed in the living room. Gary grabbed a microphone and started to talk.

" Okay guys, quiet down. It's time to give Ash the present I got him. Ash come up here." Gary said as Ash walked up the stage.

" Ash, I've known you since you were 4. You're funny, amazing, a bit conceded but you're still mine. And I want to seal it." Gary said as he spoke in the microphone and he reached into his pocket to feel a small red velvet box. Gary got down on one knee and asked Ash his question. People were gasping and Ash realized what Gary was doing.

" Will you, Ash Ketchum make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He said as flipped open the box showing a ring with a sapphire in the middle and it was surrounded with emeralds and he looked at Ash. Ash was shocked but there were tears running down his cheeks. He smiled and responded.

" Yes, I'll marry you Gary." Ash said as he smiled and Gary got up while the crowd was cheering them on. Gary slipped on the ring and leaned into Ash and kissed him. Ash kissed back and they parted. Gary looked at his gramps and Ash looked at his mom. Gary told Ash that he would be with his grandpa. He left and he was congratulated by Professor Oak, his grandpa.

" Gary, you do know its going to be a couple of years until you two actually get married?" Professor Oak said as Gary looked at him and he knew. Ash was turning 18 and he was 19, he wanted to wait a year or two before the wedding was planned and everything. He left his gramps and headed back to Ash who was surrounded Misty, Dawn and May.

" Excuse me ladies, can I borrow my fiancee for a bit?" Gary said as he looked at the girls. They nodded and left. Gary placed his hand on Ash's side, Ash giggled and he told Gary that he wanted the party two years from now. Gary was relieved, he and Ash were extremely busy. Gary was working at the lab and Ash was working at the daycare. But they still have time to see each other. When they're in public, people would think it was cute but others would give them dirty looks. Gary didn't care what people said, he wanted to be happy. One day, Ash was fighting Team Rocket and Pikachu gets hurt really bad. Pikachu's arm was badly damaged and he couldn't feel it and collapsed. Ash ran to Pikachu and ran to the nearest Pokemon Center. Ash called Gary and told him what happened, Gary left for the Pokemon Center. Ash was in the waiting room, he couldn't see Pikachu like that. He felt so bad and that was in his thoughts. Until Gary touched his shoulder, Ash hugged Gary and started crying. Gary patted Ash's back. They both sat there and waited for the news.


	4. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is something that takes time.

Ash and Gary have been at the Pokemon Center for the past 3 hours. Nurse Joy just came out of Pikachu's room. Ash ran to her and asked if he was okay. Nurse Joy said that Pikachu would have to wear a cast and his arm and take some medication. Ash smiled as she said that he thanked Nurse Joy and he headed to Pikachu's room. Gary went with him and he waited right outside of the room. Ash entered to see Pikachu hooked up to machines. He sat by Pikachu and he hugged him softly. He said that Team Rocket was going to pay for what they did to him.

" P-Pika...." Ash looked up and he saw Pikachu move arm, he stopped and told him that he had to wear a cast. Pikachu understood and he looked out the window to see Gary, who was leaning against the wall. Pikachu was waving to Gary and Gary smiled and waved back. Ash smiled and motioned Gary to come in. And he did enter the room.

" Hey, Pikachu. You feeling any better?" Gary said as he pet Pikachu's head. Pikachu nodded and smiled. Ash turned to Gary and asked if they could spend the rest of the afternoon. Gary said that they could and Gary called his gramps and told him to cancel all his meetings. Ash was playing with Pikachu and he grabbed Pikachu's little hands. He thought that that Pikachu's hands were bigger.

They both stayed there until it was 8o'clock. They said their goodbyes and left. They both headed to their apartment that wasn't very far. They got home and they had dinner, they watch a movie. Ash fell asleep on the couch and Gary carried him to bed. He tucked Ash in and he headed to the living room and he watched the news. He flipped through the channels and something caught his eye. There was a tournament going on in their home town. They were living in Sinnoh. Gary was willing to tell him but they were too busy with their wedding plans and Pikachu's injury. He turned off the TV and headed to his bedroom, got into his pajamas and he snaked into his bed so he wouldn't wake Ash and he wrapped his arms around Ash's stomach and he kissed Ash's hair and he fell asleep with the smell of Ash's hair.


	5. A Major Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they plan for their wedding, they are talking with their wedding planner about a certain event that happened in the past for both Ash and Gary.

The next day Ash and Gary met up with the wedding planner, Joanna. They looked through catalogs and talked about the different styles of decorations for the reception. As Gary was looking through the catalogs, he saw something that reminded him of the last time he met Ash on his journey. It happened in the Unova region.....

*Flashback*

Gary was in the Unova region.... He was buying some moomoo milk from the store. He sees Ash and pretends to tell him off and brushes his hand with Ash's hand.

" Gary... What are you doing?"

" You have a scar on your hands, I'll bandage it."

" I'm fine really.... you don't need to." While they were talking someone crashes into them and Gary leans in and ' accidentally' kisses Ash. Ash was red as if he was a tomato. Gary pulled away and said that it was his mistake.

" Gary.... I.... gotta go... You should continue with your research. Bye." Ash was blushing and Gary smirked.

" Here take this, you'll need it. And I'll do this last thing." Gary have him some potion and kissed his cheek. Ash ran away and he touched his face, it was burning. He couldn't turn and see Gary. Gary touched his lips and he loved the feeling of his lips and Ash's connecting. He wanted to do it again. (And this is where it leads to them and the parts of the story matter here)

* Flashback*

" Gary! Come on, that was my first kiss."

" Mr. Oak... when you said someone crashed into you.... did this person happen to be wearing a scarf and a pair of purple leg warmers and a short skirt?"

" Wait... Yeah I'm pretty sure that was her. How do you know so much about her attire?"

" Well, I was the person who crashed into you and caused the kiss to happen."

" You were..... I'll get Pikachu. Pikachu!"

" Pika, pika?"

" Does her scent smell familiar to you at all?"

" Pikachu! PIKA!"

" So it is you. I wanna thank you, we owe it to you for hooking me up with Ash."

" Gary!"

" What! It's true! Don't deny it."

" Okay I won't, now can we go back looking at the decorations for the wedding?"

" Yeah, we'll continue." They continued looking through the catalogs and they couldn't pick just one, they had a hard time finding the right one. This lead until the day ending, Joanna leaving and having the rest of the day of calm silence.


	6. The Time for Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas TIME!

Ash and Gary were on their way to the Pokemon Center to go get Pikachu. They entered the center and it was decorated with lights and presents. Ash greeted Nurse Joy and ran to Pikachu's room, Gary smiled as he came out with Pikachu in his arms. Ash was smiling and he walked to Gary, he pet Pikachu. They signed out Pikachu and left to their apartment.

" Hey Gary, since its Christmas Eve.... we could go out somewhere. Or stay at home having a marathon of SuperNatural."

" I think that we should stay home, I have a special present for you."

" So do I. So it looks like we're staying home exchanging presents." Ash said as they got to the apartment. Gary and Ash sat on the couch and watched a movie or two. Gary looked down at Ash, who smiled back and Pikachu jumped on the couch. Gary looked at his Umbreon, he was curled up by the fire place. He motioned Umbreon to come to the couch, he came over and Ash pet it. He licked Ash's hand, They all slept on the couch until it was around midnight. Ash was the first to get up.

" Gary, get up. It's midnight. Come on. Pikachu... You know what to do." Ash looked at Pikachu and he shocked both Umbreon and Gary. Ash laughed... Pikachu tried to cover his face.

" Okay! Okay. I'm up. You could've kill me!"

" But I didn't. Did I? What did you expect? I wasn't gonna kiss you just to wake you." Gary got real close to Ash and kissed him. Ash kissed him back... they continued to kiss. Pikachu and Umbreon looked away, they strolled into the kitchen. Gary and Ash laughed, Gary kissed Ash's forehead. Gary turned to the Christmas tree and there was a carrier.

" Ash, I think it's a good time to give you your gift. Here." Gary grabbed the carrier and gave it to Ash. Ash looked at the carrier... wondering what it was. He opened the door.... until something came out of the carrier. It was a shiny Eevee.

" Gary.... thank you. Thank you, thank you. A shiny eevee!" Ash hugged his newest pokemon, he called Pikachu. Pikachu smiled and invited his new friend to the kitchen. Ash laughed and he turned to Gary. He handed him a box. Gary looked at the box for a while and then opened. It was a new lab coat, he needed one to continue his research. Gary kissed Ash, Ash kissed back instantly, he wrapped hia arms around Gary's neck. Gary parted and he looked into Ash's eyes.

" Thanks Ash. You didn't have to get this."

" Gary, you didn't have to get me that Eevee but.... I liked it." Ash laid on Gary's chest. Gary kissed his forehead and curled up on the couch. Umbreon, Pikachu and Eevee just stared, they thought it was cute. That was the best Christmas Gary and Ash had together.


	7. Good Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple manages to think about good memories from their adventures on Mt. Moon.

Ash was sitting at home when he was looking through his photo albums that his mom had left him before she went to work. He was looking through some photos of when he first got Pikachu and he landed on a photo that was the first play date that Gary and him had ever had. And it showed several other photos of him and Gary as they aged and when he stopped at a photo... It meant a lot to him and it was when he met up with Gary back on Mt. Silver.

It had been almost 5 months that he hasn't seen his rival. As he started to relive that moment, he remember that it was the time when Gary lent him his jacket since there was a blizzard. Due to the blizzard being too strong; they had to get to a near by cave and seek shelter. Ash called out Snorlax and he was forced to be used as a pillow but Snorlax didn't mind. Gary was the first to fall asleep and Ash was watching him... He looked at his brown, spiky hair then his eyes traveled down to Gary's collarbone and then back to Gary's hair. He stroke the brunette's hair, soft to the touch and he quickly took his hand back because Gary was moving... Before he did... He kissed Gary's forehead.

Ash: His hair... His eyes.. I can't do this. I'm crazy to think that we'll be something... Just childhood rivals... That was stupid of me to think.

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: Pikachu. What's wrong?

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Ash: I don't like Gary... Just the way his hair is: Spiky and wild like his personality.

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Ash: Okay fine.... I'll admit it... I kinda like him but he likes girls... And he has his own squad of cheerleaders... How am I suppose to compete with that?!

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: Just go to sleep alright.... The blizzard will go out soon.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash grabs Pikachu and hugs him while he looked at Gary... He would watch Gary twitch every time something was caught in his hair or something else. But Gary woke up and caught Ash.

Gary: Like what you see?

Ash: What?! No! You have fuzz on your hair!

Gary: Then why don't you take it out?

Ash: Its yours....

Gary: Really. Come on. Take it out. You know where it is. Don't you?

Ash: Yeah...

Gary: Then take it out...

Ash moved towards Gary and reached into Gary's soft brown hair. Ash picked up the fuzz that he saw.

Ash: Here. I got it.

Gary: Good. Well you should probably sleep.

Ash: I'm fine really.

Gary: Here. Take it. *Hands Ash his long sleeve sweater*

Ash: I'm fine.

Gary: Over the lifetime I have spent with you, I know you better than anyone else. Take it.

Ash: But you'll get cold.

Gary: Okay. Come here.

*Ash got closer to Gary and Gary put his jacket on both himself and Ash*

Gary: There we'll both be warm.

Ash: Thank you.

Gary: Don't worry about it.

Ash: Okay...

Gary: Just to go sleep.

*Gary turned away and closed his eyes while Ash just grabbed Gary's arm, Gary didn't mind it*

Ash: Thank you Gary.

Gary: Don't worry. Just go to sleep.

Ash got to the end of his flashback and he closed the photo album and just stared at that photo for the rest of the day. He smiled and laughed at the times Gary and him spent together, splitting that pokeball into two, Pallet Town... Except that time...when Gary pushed him away in front of thousands...for losing a battle on a the biggest stadium. He never saw Gary so mad. He didn't talk to Gary for a straight 5 months or so. He didn't want to disappoint Gary even more.

Ash: Gary...

Pika: Pika.

Ash: You remember that Pikachu? Gary losing to me in a battle and he stopped talking me and I did the same...

Pika: Pika.

Ash: I never forgot the look on his face from that point...he wanted to make sure that I had that in my head.

Pika: Pika!

Ash: I never ask for his forgiveness... poor Gary.

~~~~After a few hours~~~~~

Gary got home from work in the lab and he found Ash sleeping on the couch with Pikachu in his lap. Gary smiled and he picked up Ash, bridal style and was about to place Ash in his room when Ash woke up.

Ash: Hey Gary.

Gary: Hey.

Ash: I wanted to ask you to forgive me.

Gary: What for?

Ash: Winning you in battle in the stadium.

Gary: Why would you need my forgiveness?

Ash: You gave me a scary look and I didn't want to be a disappointment to you.

Gary: You're not a disappointment. I love you... I just over reacted.

Ash: You were right... I won't be as good as you.

Gary put Ash on the ground, standing but he gently pinned Ash against the door.

Ash: Gary-

Gary: Ash. Just because you think I'm better than you- and I'm not doesn't mean that you can't try to do your best. I love you. And only you. I love you raven hair and you brown eyes. You need to worry about the future and the present.

Ash: Gary.

Gary: Tell me you're going to try your best.

Ash: I'll try my best.

Gary: Now that's the Ash I fell in love with.

Ash: Gary!

Gary grabbed Ash's chin and lift it to where their lips would meet each other. Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and Gary put his hands on Ash's waist.

Pikachu and Umbreon sat in the living room and watched some TV and Pikachu snuck in some food from the kitchen.

Pikachu: Pika?

Umbreon: Hai.

They ate some of the food and fell asleep and Ash came into the living room and saw them.

Ash: Pikachu. Oh.

Gary: What's up Ash?

Ash: Pikachu and Umbreon fell asleep. I've never seen them so close before.

Gary: Yeah. They're great. Not as great as you.

Ash: Gary. Really.

Gary: Come on. You know its good to hear compliments from me.

Ash: Fine.

They headed to the store and went to buy some food for their Thanksgiving dinner: turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes and other necessities for their dinner.

Ash: Gary what are you thankful for?

Gary: I'm thankful for work, family, my friends, pokemon and my love Ash.

Ash: I'm honored to be on that list.

Gary: What are you thankful for?

Ash: Everything honestly. Amazing things. Especially that time at Mt. Silver.

Gary: Why?

Ash: That's when I started to fall for you. You were actually being nice enough to gibe your jacket and your arm.

Gary: You were cold, no?

Ash: Yeah but you were... Different. You were always rejecting me because we were rivals...

Gary: I love you Ash.

Ash: I know you do.

Gary: And I don't want that to change.

Ash: And won't happen.

Gary: Happy Thanksgiving Ash.

Ash: Happy Thanksgiving Gary.

Gary: We should wake up Pikachu and Umbreon.

Ash: Yeah.

They headed to the living room, woke up Pikachu and Umbreon, and headed to their feast that was waiting for them in the kitchen.


	8. Acceptance and Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a slight argument between Ash and Gary. And Ash is looking for a missing piece and he lands in the garbage digging for it.

Ash was just fixing his room along with Pikachu but he noticed that something was missing. He didn't quite know what it was so he searched through his room and Gary walked in and just stared at Ash.

Gary: Ash, what in the heck are you looking for?

Ash: I don't know exactly. But it's something important. But I can't put my finger on it. Man. I can't figure out what's missing. 

Ash turned to his bed and then looked at his bedside and saw an empty case on his drawer. It took him a while to find out what it was but he finally figured out what was missing from his room.

Ash: Gary!

Gary turned and saw Ash run from his room downstairs which caused him to dump his head with the door and then Ash finally made it to Gary,

Gary: What is up with you today? You're acting really strange today. 

Ash: My half is missing!

Gary: Your...what?

Ash: My half of that pokeball that we split when we were kids! I can't find it anywhere!

Gary: Oh, that. I thought you were responsible one from the both of us.

Ash: Gary, this is serious. Help me find it.

Gary: Okay, first we need to retrace your steps from this morning. 

Ash: Okay, I was waking up from last night and my back was a buzzkill.

Gary: You're welcome by the way.

Ash: Okay, after that. I made breakfast, went to my mom's house to visit her...and Mr.Mime found something and threw it away....

Gary: And do you know what it threw away?

Ash: No....wait!

Gary: Bingo. We have a winner. Now let's go back to your mom's house and look threw every single trash can and maybe see some baby pictures of you and me. 

Ash: Gary, this is serious. Aren't you mad at me for losing that half?

Gary: Of course not, Ash, that's a material thing. I want you to know that I'll still love you even if you lost your half forever but I can see that it is very important to you so let's go find it.

Ash: Really?

Gary: Really really.

Ash: Okay. Thanks Gary.

Gary: No problem babe. Just wait, in a couple of months, we're going to be married.

Ash: Yeah, its a lot to take in.

Gary: Are you not happy?

Ash: Of course I'm happy. You're the best thing that's happened to me besides Pikachu.

Pikachu: Chu!! 

Gary: Ash, the garbage truck is going to pick up your mom's trash in like 20 minutes. 

Ash: Why did you say that earlier! Let's go!

They ran to Delia's home and noticed the garbage truck was arriving at the same time.

Ash: No!

Delia: Ash honey what's wrong? 

Ash: I need to look through your dumpster!

Delia: Is this another one of these phases you had as child?

Ash steps back and runs, then dives into the dumpster and is sorting through all the disgusting filth.

Gary: Actually Delia, Ash is looking for his other half of the pokeball that we broke apart as kids. 

Delia: Oh that rusty old thing. I left it with Mr. Mime and it started to polish it for you Ash.

Ash: So, I'm looking through the garbage for nothing is what you're telling me?

Gary: That's exactly what she is trying to tell you.

Ash jumps out the dumpster and runs to Gary and Gary starts running because he doesn't want to be caught by the stench that Ash was now carrying.

Ash: At least I didn't really lose it. 

Gary: Well, you're lucky. 

After a few minutes, Ash is taking a shower while Delia and Gary skim through some baby pictures of Ash and himself. 

Gary: Man, Ash was very cute when we were toddlers.

Delia: Yeah and this was his "sunglasses" phase. 

Ash: Mom! I can hear the two of you. Just stop. 

Gary: Why? You're really cute. 

Ash: I can't wait to ask your mom to show me your baby pictures.

Gary: You better not. 

Ash: Then you better stop asking my mom for my baby pictures.

Gary: Okay, I'll stop asking starting now.

Ash: Good. 

Ash and Gary get home and Ash puts his other half in the glass container and Gary just watched him put it away. Gary just laughed and Ash turned back to see why Gary was laughing.

Ash: Why are laughing?

Gary: That half most be very important to you.

Ash: Yeah it is. Its the first actual gift you gave me when we were kids and I treasure it from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep.

Gary: That's deep, even for you Ash. 

Ash: I know but you make it seem like its not the slightest bit important to you.

Gary walks to Ash and wraps his arms around Ash and Ash just looks at Gary.

Ash: Gary. 

Gary: It is important to me, just not as important to me as you are Ash.

Ash: Gary.

Gary: Please don't bring it up. I love you and only you.

Ash: And you're going to keep reminding me. I love you too Gary.

Before Ash was able to Gary, Umbreon jumped up and landed on Ash's chest which caused Ash is fall on his bed. Gary looks at Umbreon and smiles.

Gary: I know what Umbreon meant to do.

Gary got on top of Ash and Ash just stared at Gary with a blush on his cheeks. 

Ash: Gary, please get off me.

Gary: Come on. One time wouldn't hurt anyone.

Ash: I don't want this.

Gary ignored what he had said and kissed Ash and Ash kissed back without thinking twice and he started to push away.

Gary: What's wrong Ash? I know you're enjoying it. 

Ash: Please, I don't want this to happen yet. 

Gary: You wanna wait for the night of our honeymoon don't you?

Ash: Yes.

Gary: Okay. I'm fine with that.

Gary sat up and he looked at Pikachu and Umbreon. Ash sits next Gary and grabs his hand.

Ash: I'm sorry.

Gary: I'm the one whose sorry. 

Ash: But Gary-

Gary: I was the one who went past your limits.

Ash: Its fine, I just wanna wait until we're married, and it won't be that long. You can wait, right?

Gary: Of course. I'll wait for you for as long as you want. 

Ash: Thank you Gary. 

This was something that they had to get through first before they were official married, which means they would have to reveal some secrets that they have hidden from each other. Gary wasn't a virgin and he didn't want Ash to know because was waiting to give Gary his virginity. Gary felt unclean from the point that he had lost his virginity to a girl when he was in this third year of high school. Ash had his own secret, he was trying to find his father, he tried to find his father but all he was able to find was regret and remorse because he had found out that his father was living a second life with another family in Vermilion City. When would the couple tell each other their deepest secret and they only had 3 months until their wedding and they had to find some time between those 3 months in order to tell each other what was bothering both of them.


End file.
